It's Only Love
by YoggyMcYoggington
Summary: This is the result of reading ALL the J/P stories this site has to offer then watching the scene in Hard Day's Night where they're shoved into the room and Paul's recurring answer to questions is "No actually, we're just good friends." Not ATU
1. A Hard Day's Night & Paul's Dream

It's Only Love

WARNING: John/Paul slash in later chapters

Summary: This is the result of reading a few too many Beatles slash fics and then watching the scene in "Hard Day's Night" where they're shoved into the room full of journalists and Paul's recurring answer to questions is "No actually, we're just good friends." NOT ATU.

-Chapter 1

Paul was getting fed up with the steadily rising number of people who asked "Are you and John more than just friends?" Paul tried to stay as calm as one possibly could in that sort of situation, occasionally blushing in shock, and simply saying "No actually, we're just good friends."

John, on the other hand, would get increasingly mad whenever somebody asked the question and eventually ended up stopping himself from punching whoever and cursing them out instead, and then stomping off to wherever Paul was so Paul could calm him down before he did anything increasingly stupid.

John looked around after having just cursed out _and_ punched a rather overconfident journalist square in the face, spotted Paul and angrily shoved his way through the crowd towards him.

"I'm getting fed up with this. Let's blow this popsicle stand." grumbled John.

"What about- "started Paul, but he was cut off.

"They can find their own way out." snapped John in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, then. We still have rehearsal, though." reminded Paul.

"Damn it! I forgot all about that." groaned John.

"Maybe it'll take your mind off all this." soothed Paul, who then started to head for the other room.

"Hopefully it will." replied John, who then followed Paul, soon followed by George and Ringo.

-A few minutes after rehearsal –

The boys left the studio and were about to get into a cab that was pulling up when John spotted a rather large crowd of screaming girls running towards them and said, "Screw the car; I'm _running_ back to the hotel." and took off running down the street, shortly followed by Paul, George and Ringo.

They ducked into an alley and watched the girls run straight past. John peeked around the corner, looked around and whispered "Alright lads, the coast is clear."

They cautiously walked out of the alley, and found that they actually _had_ run all the way back to the hotel.

They snuck their way up to their hotel room, only to be met by John's older sister Prudence, who was their manager _and_ bodyguard to the surprise of many fans, and she was rather peeved.

"Alright, whose idea was this?"

George, Paul and Ringo all pointed at John. John glared at them all and scoffed childishly.

"I figured just as much. I'll go make some tea while you lads get cracking on the fan mail. There are a couple gift baskets full of various baked goods. Help yourselves. John, you may want to start as soon as possible on yours, it seems you've got the most." said Anna, motioning to the gigantic bag at her feet. John whined childishly. "Paul, you seem to have the least, which rather surprises me." She tossed a bundle of about 30 letters held together with a piece of red ribbon to Paul. Paul looked at the bundle in disbelief. "Is this all?" Paul asked confusedly. "Yes, surprisingly it is." replied Prudence, who then went to the kitchen to make some tea.

George went straight for the biggest gift basket, which was addressed to him, and Ringo went over to the good-sized pile of letters that had a cartoonish sign sticking out of it with his name on it.

John sighed and dragged the bag closer to a chair, then began rummaging around, hoping to find at least another bundle of letters or a package addressed to Paul so he'd stop sulking. He hated to see Paul sulk. Seeing Paul sulk was the one thing he hated _even more_ than the constant screaming and being pelted by jelly babies _combined_.

One after another, John pulled out small bundles of letters addressed to him.

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_George. (He then chucked this bundle of letters at George, which caused him to choke on the blueberry muffin he was eating, which caused Ringo and Paul to burst into laughter and Prudence to scowl)_

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine_

_Ringo. (He handed this one to Ringo instead of throwing it.)_

_What the… Prudence? Hm. (he handed this small bundle of letters to Prudence and she in turn handed him a cup of tea.)_

_FINALLY!_

"Hey, Macca."

"What?" asked Paul, still chuckling.

"I found some more stuff addressed to you." said John, handing several bundles of letters to Paul.

"Thanks mate." replied Paul, who smiled and sat in the chair next to John's.

John smiled back and returned to rummaging through the bag of fan mail.

George and Prudence looked at John, then each other, and then back at John, expecting some snide remark or obscene comment.

"I know what you two are thinking; all I can say is _sod off_." said John absentmindedly, not even looking up from his fan mail.

Paul was also a bit curious as to why John hadn't chimed in with some sort of obscene comment or snide remark, but he wasn't going to object. This was the first bit of peace they'd gotten in a while, and he was going to _enjoy it_.

- Chapter 2

Warning: This is when things between John and Paul start heating up a bit. Yeah, when I said 'later chapters', I meant the following chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles. Oh, how I wish I _did. _

_*drifts off into random daydream on the Magical Mystery Tour, Paul hops around singing Fool on the Hill whilst it rains strawberries and soggy cornflakes*_

A/N: Also, if you review, you'll get a blueberry muffin (Not the one that Georgie was eating, of course, that'd be downright cruel) and a virtual hug from Ringo!

After George and Ringo finished replying to their fan mail and went to bed, Paul had also finished replying to his but stayed up and helped John with the remainder of his, which normally he'd never do, but he just _could not_ fall asleep, and he had no idea why.

John yawned, stretched slightly, and looked over at Paul, who was curled up on the couch sound asleep. _Aww. I've never noticed before, but he's adorable when he's sleeping._ He then realized what he was thinking and slapped himself. _Why did I think that? You're supposed to think that about a bird, not your best friend._

A few more thoughts of the same nature wandered through his mind, each more disturbing than the last. He almost punched himself, but stopped. He was completely one hundred percent certain Prudence was still awake in the other room and he didn't want to make himself look like he'd gone utterly bonkers.

And though he kept denying it, he truly did love Paul.

_Meanwhile, in Paul's alarmingly kinky Dream Land… _

_It was dark, and not because he was in a pitch black room, it was because he was blindfolded. He felt himself being pushed along by a firm hand. He stopped, was manually turned around and then shoved onto a bed. He propped himself up on his elbows, and then felt another person just inches from his face._

_He inhaled, and froze. What he smelled was not what he expected to smell. He expected to smell perfume and a slight whiff of hairspray, but instead he smelled cologne, tobacco, and the faint smell of rum, which only meant one thing. _

_John._

"_John? What're ye doing? Have-" He started but was interrupted when he felt John pin his wrists to the bed and kiss him passionately._

_Paul tensed and tried to fight it but found that he rather enjoyed it and started to kiss back._

Paul then jolted awake.

"What's wrong, Macca?" asked John, who was sure whatever dream Paul had just jolted awake from was the same as what he was thinking a few minutes ago.

"I don't quite know…" replied Paul, sitting up and realizing that his trousers had become rather tight. He panicked and grabbed a pillow to hide it.

"Paulie, you naughty boy you." said John with a bit of dread in his voice.

Paul tried to glare at John without looking embarrassed, but failed.

"Wot were ye dreamin' about, Macca? Me?" asked John, hoping that it wasn't what he randomly started thinking about a few minutes ago.

"What's it to ya, Lennon? And NO." replied Paul, still quite embarrassed.

"You two really should be getting to bed. Ye lads got lots o' stuff to do tomorrow." called Prudence from the other room.

"Yes, mummy." replied John in a falsetto voice.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, the dreaded writer's block has struck again!


	2. The Crisis and Back to Liverpool

Three months later…

(I know it's unlikely that they'd still be on the set of Hard Day's Night after three months, whatever.)

Paul had confessed to John what exactly happened in the dream and that he loved him. John confessed the same attraction and eventually they started seeing each other, careful not to tip off Prudence, George, Ringo, or the rest of the world because it could possibly ruin the band's image and turn their _entire_ fan base _against them_, which is something neither of them wanted to happen.

_(And so warrants this __faked__ temper tantrum from John.)_

"FOR THE LAST_** FECKING TIME**_**, **me an' McCartney___**ARE NOT**___seeing each other! Can't ye get tha' through yer fecking thick skull!" John growled at a journalist who looked like he was on the verge of running away _screaming_ he was so scared. John stomped down to the set, sat on the floor behind the tallest raised hexagonal stage, and wrapped his arms around his legs. Paul soon followed

"What was all tha' about?" he asked, leaning on the raised hexagonal stage and looking down at John.

"They're onto us, Macca. If we're not careful, our little secret could get out, and before ya know it, poof! Beatles be _gone_." replied John, staring directly into Paul's eyes.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." groaned Paul.

"Hey, what was tha' all about, John?" asked George, Ringo trailing behind him.

"It's none of your fecking business, Harrison." John replied irritatedly, signaling to Paul that he was getting a headache, and a bad one at that.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." George said under his breath.

"Hey. Let's just try to get through these songs _without_ killing each other, okay?" suggested Paul, worriedly glancing down at John.

(I know this sounds like Let It Be more than anything else, again, whatever.)

They walked out of the studio and were then greeted by two different mobs of girls coming at them from two different directions.

"Split up! George, you and Ringo head towards the hotel! Me 'n' Macca'll run the opposite direction! Good luck!" screamed John over the roar of the fans. He grabbed Paul by the wrist and ran down an alley. George and Ringo shrugged, and then ran the opposite direction.

"This oughtta be fun." Paul said sarcastically to himself as John dragged him down the alley.

"I heard that! Had we waited for the car to pull up, we'd be ripped to shreds by now!"

"Good point." replied Paul as John pulled him into an abandoned building and heard the girls stop and murmur confusedly.

"Just to be safe, I think we should prolly rest here for the night. London can be a scary place at night, especially if you're a Beatle trying _not_ to get mauled by _your own fans_." whispered John, drawing what was left of the moth-eaten curtains.

"Fab idea." replied Paul, pulling his lighter out of his pocket and flicking it on, looking for a candle. Thankfully there happened to be an entire shipment of candles on the table. He lit two of them, placed them in candle holders, and handed one to John.

John set the candle on a sheet covered table and threw back the dust covered sheet on the couch.

"_I'll sleep here."_ He mouthed, fearing that the fans were getting _just_ a bit too close for comfort.

The door flew open and a crowd of girls filed in, screaming.

"SHIT! Macca, _RUN_!" yelled John, barely audible over the roar of the fans.

"What about YOU!" cried Paul, balancing himself precariously on top of a cupboard that was thankfully close to the back door and sturdily attached to the wall, out of the reach of the fans.

DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! Find the others! _SAVE YOURSELF!_" John yelled back overdramatically as he was swallowed by the crowd.

Paul waited for the back door to fully open, rocketed himself outside, tumbled a bit, got up, and started running towards the hotel.

John curled into a ball and tried his best _not_ to get his eyes clawed out. "Would you all just GET OFF! You're killing me here!" He yelled in an attempt to get the fans to realize just what they were doing.

They did, and stopped trying to maul him. "We're sorry, John! We just _LOVE _you so much that we can't control ourselves!" piped a fan in a rather annoying high-pitched, slightly whiny voice.

"I understand tha', but must you take it _that _much further by unintentionally trying to _KILL ME!_ replied John, fleeing out the back door.

Paul reached the hotel and snuck up to the room.

George looked up from a giant pile of fan mail. "Ey, where's John? Did ya shove 'im to the fans an' flee?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I'd never do such a thing! He's my _best friend_! And he's risking his own life- for me."

George had taken a sip of tea, then spit it back out. "Wait-What!"

"The fans found where we were hiding. He yelled at me to get out and save myself. God, I feel so awful! He's probably _dead_ right now because of me." groaned Paul, collapsing on the couch with anger and regret.

"Ey, don't beat yerself up about it. It's not YOUR FAULT the fans are a bunch of deranged lunatics." added Ringo, walking into the room with a cup of tea.

"Good point." replied Paul, chuckling slightly and digging into the bag marked "Paul".

"Are you lads- Wait. Where's John?" asked Prudence, worry in her voice.

"He decided to end his life to save Paul." replied George.

Paul cast a scornful look at George. "Yeah, they cornered us and he yelled at me to get out and save myself."

Prudence looked sadly at the floor, fighting tears.

Paul looked down at his hands guiltily, a tear running down his cheek and landing on his pant leg, another on his sleeve.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Ringo said glumly.

"Ello, mates! Miss me? said John, stepping grandly through the doorway, smiling.

Paul almost fainted.

"John! How'd ya get away? Sell your soul to the devil or something?" asked George.

"Nah, I'm not that daft. I'm just quick-witted." replied John, flopping down on the couch next to Paul. Paul leaned against John in a mixture of exhaustion and basically saying "Do that again, and I'll murder ya if the fans don't get ya first."

John suppressed a laugh and smiled, putting his arm around Paul.

George, Ringo and Prudence exchanged confused glances. "We'll just leave you two alone…" said George unsuredly, leading Ringo and Prudence into the kitchen.

"If they can't accept it, screw them." said John, laying out on the couch and pulling Paul into a hug.

"Exactly." replied Paul, wrapping his arms around John and snuggling into him. They fell asleep soon after.

*Next day*

George walked out to the living room to find John and Paul curled up on the couch, still sound asleep. Ringo walked out soon after. "I'm thinking those rumors that've been going 'round about them are definitely true." whispered George. Ringo nodded just as John and Paul started to wake up.

"Good morning, lovebirds. How'd ya sleep?" asked George.

"Put a sock in it, Harrison." replied John, who was in an unexpectedly bad mood.

"Hey, no need to be so grumpy." added Prudence as she walked in.

Then it got awkwardly silent.

"So…Anything planned for today, Pru?" asked George in an attempt to kick start the conversation and kill the awkward silence.

"Besides heading back to Liverpool, nope." replied Prudence.

"Better get packing, then." added Ringo.

After they packed up and left London, they spent the entire day trying not to get mauled.

John and Paul ended up at John's place due to a broken water main that needed to be fixed, preventing them from getting to Paul's.

"And here I thought we'd never be alone." said John with a mischievous look in his eyes, sitting next to Paul on the couch. He pulled him closer and started planting light feather kisses on Paul's neck. Paul moaned and leaned against John. John pinned Paul on the couch, giving him a few more feather kisses, then kissing him passionately.

(Sorry, folks, but what that was leading to is something I can't put in a T rated fic.)

A/N:So, yeah. There's the long awaited 2nd/ 3rd chapter. Review, please!


	3. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For

**A/N: And now, here's the M-rated scene all you hardcore McLennon shippers have been **_**begging me**_** to write! Enjoy!**

John deepened the kiss, removing Paul's suit jacket and tie, and then his own. Paul leaned against the arm of the couch. John withdrew from the kiss and went back to planting kisses on Paul's neck. "_Oh, John…_" he moaned. John unbuttoned and removed Paul's shirt and then his own, tossing them aside, kissing and licking Paul's bare chest, causing him to moan louder.

John went back to kissing and suckling Paul's neck, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and pulling it over them, and then started to undo Paul's belt buckle and remove his pants and undershorts, tossing them aside, then removing his own and tossing them aside. Paul wrapped his arms underneath John's and placed his hands on John's shoulders.

A/N: Okay, things are about to get__**really**__physical in a second, so…Just warnin' ya!

John entered slowly, causing Paul to let out a long, almost painful moan, his grip on John's shoulders tightening as John went deeper. John thrust slowly and deeply, Paul moaning longer and louder at each thrust. "_John…_" he moaned loudly, biting his lower lip. John thrust faster and deeper, his grip on the arm of the couch tightening. "_Oh, John…"_ he moaned louder.

John slipped his tongue into Paul's mouth, wrapping one arm around Paul's waist, thrusting harder, faster, and deeper. "_John…_" he moaned louder, withdrawing from the kiss and tightening his grip on John's shoulders. John thrust deeper. "_John…_" Paul moaned louder. John thrust deeper and faster, thrusting one last time, releasing into him. "_**John…**_" Paul screamed, arching his entire body and collapsing limply onto the couch, breathing heavily. John withdrew slowly, getting one last long, weak moan from Paul.

John lay down next to Paul, cradling him and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, John…" Paul whispered weakly before falling asleep, his head resting on John's shoulder.

"I love you too, Paul." John whispered back, pulling the blanket up, giving Paul one last kiss, and then drifting off to sleep.

_**A/N: Happy now? I'd hope so. ; )**_

_**I now return you to your regularly scheduled T-ratedness.**_

"Morning, love. How'd ya sleep?" John whispered, giving Paul a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning. I slept quite well, thank you." Paul replied, looking for his pants.

"How was last night for ye?" John asked, finding his own pants and putting them back on.

"Simply magical." replied Paul, also finding his pants and putting them back on.

"Glad I could be of service." replied John, rebuttoning his shirt and straightening his tie.

"Wot do ye want fer breakfast?" John asked, folding the blanket and placing it back on the back of the couch. "Pancakes sound good right about now." replied Paul, pulling a comb and a compact mirror out of his pants pocket and combing his hair back to its usual perfect mop top.

"Then pancakes it is." replied John, disappearing into the kitchen.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Paul called to John before opening the door, revealing George and Ringo. "We've got company."

"Slam the door in their faces." John called back.

Paul did just that.

"Well, then." said George, turning right back around and walking back towards his car.

"I wonder what that was all about." asked Ringo, who was trailing behind George.

"I guess they want to be left alone today." George replied back, sliding behind the wheel and turning the key in the ignition.

"When's the last time you saw Paul answer the door at John's house?" asked Ringo.

"Hmm….Now that I think about it, _never_."

A/N: And so that concludes this kinky chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh! Don't forget to review! You'll get a virtual hug from Ringo!


End file.
